


Drink from me

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Bilbo Baggins, Pregnant Sex, Soft Bilbo, Tender Sex, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Bilbo is heavily pregnant with Thorin's child, which is the biggest source of pride for Thorin. When Bilbo unexpectedly starts lactating, that's just the icing on the cake.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Drink from me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or any other works by J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Bilbo! I'm back! " Thorin called out as he entered their chambers.

He found his husband on one of their soft lounge chairs, reading a book. Bilbo looked up from it, face brightening when he saw Thorin. Putting away his book, Bilbo tried to get up, but his large belly made it pretty hard to do so. Thorin hurried over to his pregnant husband, gently pushing him back into the chair, and crouched down in front of him. Looking at him, Bilbo laughed softly and wiped some dust off of his cheek. 

"You are dirty, my love. " Bilbo said softly. 

"Sorry. We've had to deal with something in the mines. " Thorin explained with a sheepish grin. 

"Anything I can do to help? " Bilbo asked. 

He was very involved in the matters of Erebor and happily helped his husband to govern his kingdom and even though the pregnancy had benched him for now, Bilbo was still happy to advise Thorin. 

"It wasn't that important. The miners couldn't decide where to dig a new tunnel. " Thorin replied with a soft smile. 

"Thankfully, they had your wise council. " Bilbo teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

Thorin simply smiled and leaned forward to kiss Bilbo softly. Bilbo responded happily and they traded kisses for a few moments until Bilbo pulled away frowning. He looked down and saw two damp patches in his shirt right over his nipples. Thorin followed Bilbo's gaze and for a split second, he feared that it was blood. When he saw the liquid was milky with a yellow tint, he calmed down. 

"What is it?" he asked Bilbo.

"I think I'm lactating. " Bilbo mumbled embarrassed, avoiding Thorin's gaze.

Thorin frowned at his husband, puzzled by his behavior. Tenderly, he cupped Bilbo's face and guided his head up, until their eyes met.

"Are you embarrassed, Bilbo? "

Bilbo nodded, averting his gaze. 

"Why? This is something wonderful. Something natural. You're producing this, so you are able to feed our child. To make sure our child grows up to be as strong and determined as you. You should be proud. " Thorin said softly, his cock twitching from the image of Bilbo lactating. 

Bilbo stared at Thorin with parted lips and flushed cheeks. 

"Do you really think so? " he asked. 

"Of course, I do. I'd never lie to you. " Thorin replied, tracing Bilbo's jaw with a finger. 

Bilbo smiled shyly. When his eyes fell on the bulge in Thorin's pants, he asked incredulously:

"Are you getting hard because I'm lactating? "

"I told you: This is something wonderful. " Thorin replied nodding. 

"Do you want to taste it? " Bilbo asked boldly, making Thorin stare surprised at him. 

"You would let me do that? "

"I'd let you do anything. " Bilbo answered and smiled at his husband. 

Thorin nodded eagerly, making Bilbo chuckle. His fingers came up to the collar of Bilbo's shirt and he started to unbutton it slowly. When Thorin's nimble fingers had opened the last button, he pushed the shirt off of Bilbo's shoulders, revealing his swollen belly, a lot of smooth skin, and his puffy pink nipples. Thorin ran his hand over Bilbo's chest and belly. He looked questioningly at Bilbo and when he nodded Thorin leaned forward to wrap his lips gently around Bilbo's nipple. Carefully, he started to suckle and after a few moments, a couple of drops trickled onto his tongue. The liquid was quite thick and felt sticky on his tongue. It tasted sweet with a distinctive aftertaste and Thorin loved it. He continued to suckle on Bilbo's nipple, as Bilbo ran his hand through his hair, leaning back. Thorin was surprised but happy about the amount of milk he could suckle out of Bilbo and he greedily swallowed every drop. After a minute, Thorin pulled away and smiled up at Bilbo, who asked:

"How is it? "

"Perfect. Just like you. " Thorin mumbled and gave Bilbo a hungry kiss. 

Bilbo pushed Thorin back down towards his nipples, gesturing for him to go on, so Thorin latched on to his other nipple. Bilbo's chest had hurt all day (now he knew why) and Thorin milking him was a great relief to him. And for Thorin, it was just as pleasing. With every drop in his mouth, he felt as if his cock was hardening even more until his cock was aching, pressed against the fabric of his pants. Reaching down to adjust his dick, Thorin's focus never waivered much from the task at hand. Bilbo sighed contently as Thorin drank his fill. And as it didn't only alleviate the pain, but also felt simulating, Bilbo's cock stirred as well and hardened. After another minute or two, Thorin was done drinking for now and looked up at Bilbo once more. 

"Feels good. " Bilbo replied to the unspoken question. 

Still tasting Bilbo on his lips, Thorin decided to stay in front of Bilbo and slowly opened Bilbo's trousers. Bilbo's erect cock sprung out of them and Thorin eyed it hungrily. First, he rubbed his hands gently over Bilbo's belly, pressing a kiss against the taut skin. Then Thorin grabbed Bilbo's erection and held it steady as he leaned down to give it a teasing lick. Bilbo groaned and murmured: 

"Please..."

Thorin licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Bilbo's cock, before he engulfed it with his mouth. With practiced flicks of his tongue, he coaxed moans out of Bilbo. Thorin started to bob his head up and down, easily fitting more of Bilbo's cock in his mouth. Looking up, Thorin saw nothing but Bilbo's belly. And seeing Bilbo filled with his child made Thorin even hornier and encouraged him to make this even better for Bilbo. 

Bilbo leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Thorin blew him. Thorin was very eager and very skilled at it and Bilbo always enjoyed it. Especially when his cock slipped down Thorin's throat and Thorin swallowed around his length. But it wasn't enough. Ever since he met Thorin, his libido had increased exponentially. And since he had become pregnant and his hormones went haywire, Bilbo was always desperately horny.

"Thorin... I need... more. " Bilbo gasped.

Thorin deepthroated Bilbo one last time for good measure before he pulled off and stood up. Wordlessly, he reached out and helped Bilbo take off his clothes and put them aside. Then Thorin grabbed Bilbo's outstretched hand so Bilbo could get up. Bilbo walked over to their bed and Thorin trailed after him, shedding his clothes on the way. 

"How do you want it?" Thorin asked when they were standing next to the bed. 

"On the side. " Bilbo decided mindful of his swollen belly. 

Thorin helped him get on the bed before he grabbed the jar which contained their oil. Thorin joined Bilbo on the bed, lying down behind him. He pressed himself against Bilbo, loving how perfectly Bilbo's body fit into the curve of his own. Thorin put one hand underneath his head and used the other one to caress Bilbo's back and belly from behind. He opened the jar and gave it to Bilbo who held it out for him with his free hand. Thorin kissed Bilbo's neck and asked:

"Ready?"

Bilbo nodded, so Thorin dipped his fingers into the oil and warmed it up between his fingers. He brought his hand between them and guided his fingers to Bilbo's hole. With slow circling movements, Thorin massaged his husband's hole, covering it with the lubricant. Bilbo groaned softly at the contact canting his hips back. Using more of the oil, Thorin carefully worked his pointer finger into Bilbo, who welcomed the intrusion happily. Slowly, Thorin pumped his finger in and out of Bilbo, looking for his sweet spot.

He knew he had found it when Bilbo gasped out his name. Kissing Bilbo's neck, Thorin pressed against it and rubbed it softly, making Bilbo's cock twitch. At the same time, Thorin rubbed his thumb over Bilbo's rim, until he opened up enough for Thorin to push in his middle finger as well **.** Thorin carefully spread his fingers to open Bilbo further up. His cock was quite thick and even though Bilbo was used to taking it, Thorin wanted to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. 

Bilbo was panting heavily and he moaned every time Thorin's fingers brushed against his sweet spot. He reached around his belly to wrap his hand around his erection. As he started to jerk himself off, Bilbo could feel the pressure building up inside him. Coupled with the stimulation against his prostate, the rhythmic strokes of his hand on his cock made him stumble over the edge. Crying out, Bilbo came, hips twitching, all over his hand.

Feeling Bilbo's walls tighten around his fingers, Thorin paused and was about to pull away. He didn't want to overstimulate Bilbo. But that one orgasm barely took the edge off for Bilbo and he still needed more. So he pushed back on Thorin's fingers, whining. Thorin got the hint and pushed his fingers deeper, finally adding a third one. Pumping them in and out of his pregnant mate, Thorin mouthed at Bilbo's neck, prompting him to turn his head. They kissed passionately as Thorin spread Bilbo's ass open. After a minute, Bilbo broke away and moaned out:

"Thorin, take me. Please. I need it!"

"Yes, my love. Everything you need. " Thorin replied and pulled his fingers out of him. 

Using more of the oil, Thorin slicked up his cock and lined it up with Bilbo's hole. They moaned simultaneously as Thorin sunk into Bilbo, spreading him further open. Thorin slid into Bilbo until his hips were pressed against his ass cheeks. Slowly, Thorin rolled his hips, making Bilbo moan again. As he moved against Bilbo, Thorin whispered a dwarvish phrase into Bilbo's skin, making him smile. 

"I love you too. " Bilbo replied. 

Thorin wrapped his free arm around Bilbo and rocked against him, rubbing his cock against Bilbo's sweet spot **,** while Bilbo leaned back into him. Thorin continued to make love to Bilbo, tenderly fucking into him. Thorin groaned softly as he moved, skin starting to shine with sweat. Bilbo's body felt amazing, its soft, hot walls clinging to Thorin's cock. Bilbo was the first and only person Thorin ever had sex with and he didn't regret a thing. Making love to Bilbo always felt amazing. Not only did he feel incredibly tight, but Thorin also loved how responsive Bilbo was. He was never shy to moan and groan and let out several other sounds. Bilbo was never shy in general. He was just as eager as Thorin to touch, to lick, to fuck. 

Bilbo gasped every time, Thorin pushed back into him. The thick length inside him filled him up completely. With every stimulation of his prostate, Bilbo felt a wave of heat running through his veins. He imagined this must be how it felt to be struck by lightning. Bilbo turned his head again, desperate to kiss Thorin. The angle was awkward though and a strain on his neck. So, Bilbo murmured:

"I need to see you. "

"Everything you need. " Thorin repeated. 

He extracted himself from Bilbo, mourning the loss of Bilbo's heat around his cock for a moment. While Thorin climbed off the bed, Bilbo turned onto his back. Carefully, Thorin grabbed Bilbo's ankles and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, before Bilbo spread his legs to give him better access. Thorin stepped between them and immediately pushed back into Bilbo, who wrapped his legs around his waist as much as he could. Thorin leaned forward, resting on his arms on each side of Bilbo. Their eyes locked as Thorin's hips started to move again as tenderly as before. Thorin moved his mouth down to meet Bilbo's. Their kiss felt much better now since they were facing each other and they did it fervently. They kissed for a little while, Thorin's hips never faltering until Thorin's mouth moved downwards, his body awkwardly arching around Bilbo's stomach. He had developed an obsession for Bilbo's milk and needed to taste it once more. Taking one of Bilbo's nipples into his mouth, he sucked at it again. The rich, fatty flavor of Bilbo's milk hit his tongue, making Thorin groan into Bilbo's skin. He had taken a fancy to Bilbo's milk, so Thorin didn't drink it for long until he came. 

Thorin groaned loudly and pressed himself as deeply into Bilbo as he could, blowing his load. For a short moment, Thorin blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm. His shaky arms could barely hold him up, so he wouldn't crush Bilbo, while he emptied his balls into Bilbo. Once he had calmed down a bit, Thorin was still panting like crazy. Staying inside Bilbo; Thorin straightened up and grabbed Bilbo's erection. With precise movements, Thorin started to jerk off Bilbo. And after a minute or two, Bilbo moaned suddenly, hips lifting from the bed, and he came again. Now Thorin pulled out of Bilbo, lying down next to him and trying to catch his breath. 

"We should take a bath. " Thorin mumbled tiredly, looking at their sweat and come-covered bodies. 

"Later. Cuddles first. " Bilbo decided, just as exhausted, causing Thorin to turn around to him and press himself against him. 

"And a nap. " Bilbo added after a moment. 

Thorin laughed and nodded, eyes drifting shut already. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Lactation/ Pregnant Sex  
> Also short PSA: I've taken a few liberties when it comes to the facts about lactating in this fic. IRL, there won't be that much mother's milk at the beginning. This portrayal is not realistic. Let's just say hobbits give a lot more milk than a woman. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please leave comments and kudos.  
> Prompts are also welcome


End file.
